Fighting for Tomorrow
by Darla-Lehane
Summary: Bella Swan is the only remaining Angel without her mark when she comes face to face with her kind she begins suffering pains Edward is making a army with James and Laurent Victoria found her true mate & da Wolves n LaPush r evil wat more could ya ask for


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the name Kisame Uzumaki bar Slovia, Kat, Ailee, Christian, Sávant, Markko, Danté, Princess, Liam, Boa, Kyzer and Ink.**

**Warning: There will be Edward bashing even though I kinda liked him in the movie he never seems to be one of the good guys in my writings I hate him with Bella just as much as I hate team Jacob I like Rosalie/Bella Alice/Bella Tanya/Bella Kate/Bella Wolf Pack (aside from Jake)/Bella and I love Jasper/Bella I only really like Edward when its Edward/Rosalie or Edward/Jasper. This will not be a fanfic where Charlie who is Chief of Police acts like he doesn't notice the obvious stuff that's happening around him to me I think Charlie is a very intuitive person. I'm gonna try and do flashbacks of how Bella and Rosalie started dating and how the Pack changed dramatically for the worse and how Paul, Embry, Leah and Seth were able to break off from them.**

**Pairing (s): Bella/Rosalie Emmett/Chelsea Jasper/Irina Leah/Alice Paul/Rachel Embry/Emily Eleazar/Carmen Ink/Kate Sávant/Tanya Carlisle/Esme Danté/Sarah Markko/Abigail Christian/Seth Slovia/Ailee Princess/Liam and 2 surprising pairings.**

**Bella's POV**

Edward keeps looking at me like he's trying to read my soul I told Rosalie that it fucking creeped me out when he did that she said that I would get used to it that he was just very frustrated that he couldn't read me but I don't know he would get this glint in his eyes when he thought I wasn't paying attention then he would sniff the air it was creepy and when I say it was creepy I mean it was hella creepy Jasper never wanted me alone with Edward Carlisle didn't pay any attention to his warnings saying that Edward had excellent control I think Rosalie noticed how serious Jasper was about the whole not leaving me alone with Edward thing because she started making little precautions she'd ask him a question and see if he could pass her gift she said sometimes he would be evasive about his answers but Jasper really started worrying when Alice said that she smelt Edward outside of my room they kept an eye out on him but tried to act like nothing was going on they would protect their thoughts and he was starting to get agitated Rosalie was starting to get pissed feeling that her mate wasn't even safe from her own brother every new day was adding on another stress for everyone the wolves were becoming more and more aggressive bar Seth, Leah, Embry and oddly enough Paul the other wolves were becoming more and more ruthless even Jacob he said that the wolves were the good guys yeah such good guys that their own tribe fears them their parents fear them its disgusting Sue Clearwater and her 2 kids Leah and Seth moved in with us Embry and his mom live with us as well as Paul and Rachel his mom is in Tacoma they're gonna save up enough to move there if things get any worse and now we have another family of Supernatural's moving in they are already enrolled. Today seems to be one of Edward's bad days as soon as he comes back from his 'hunt' he starts to bitch to Carlisle about how everyone is blocking him.

"Carlisle tell them to stop it." He whined such a fucking baby.

"Stop what Edward?" He asked sharply I guess he was tired of Eddie boy whining too.

"Their blocking me their keeping secrets if we are gonna be a coven we are supposed to be completely honest with each other."

That was Rosalie's last straw. "Oh is that right Edward?" She snarled.

He looked at her in shock then nodded his head. "Yes that is right Rosalie."

"Oh so why haven't you told us about stalking Bella?" Esme gasped Carlisle glared down at Edward who looked shocked that he was found out.

"What is it that I am hearing Edward of you stalking Bella?"

"She's lying Carlisle."

"So Alice was lying when she said she smelt you outside of her room?" Edward glared at Alice who snarled back surprising everyone with how dangerous her snarl sounded.

"I was protecting her Carlisle."

"From what?" Jasper asked.

"There have been signs of a nomad in this area I had overheard his thoughts he was following a scent he was following Bella's scent I thought it would be easier if it were only myself that followed him which I did I killed him then I went back to her house to make sure she was alright." He said smugly.

"You think your so smart don't you?" Rosalie asked strangely calm.

"Rosalie we know that under Carlisle I am the smartest one here."

"Actually son Emmett is the second under me with Bella being before you." Edward looked over to Emmett, who was smiling smugly at Edward, in disgust then looked over to Bella and scoffed.

"You honestly think this mere mortal is smarter than me a vampire?"

"I don't think son I know the same test all of you took she did as well and scored higher than all of you bar myself and Emmett who only had 2 pts more than her but we are getting off the matter at hand here son why are you stalking Bella? I hope it still isn't the mating argument because we've already had this solved that Bella is Rosalie's mate."

"I don't care what's it about Carlisle he stops now or I stop him either or don't really matter to me I know he was your first companion but the looks he gives her is not the look of love or devotion its hunger and bloodlust I should know it was the same look I used to give humans even his emotions match up to his actions Carlisle stop being so close minded your son is acting like a crazed vampire maybe you turned him too young or maybe he was always this sick or maybe he's just been alone far too lone for his teenage mind to accept but whatever it is ends here and now I don't want Edward anywhere near Bella neither does Esme, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie or Bella the only one that is too blind to see that is you that is why I called the Denali clan we can't be everywhere with her Rosalie is doing the best she can but the more vampires we have watching her for now the better."

"And how long do you expect the Denali's to put their lives on hold for a mere human that they don't even know?"

"Why you scared your plan won't happen now that there are more vampiric eyes watching her?" Alice sneered.

"If they agreed to watch Bella than who are we to argue with that if this makes Bella feel safer then all I can say is when are we to expect them?"

Alice zoned out a few minutes later a big smile crossed her face. "Half an hour."

"Good there is actually something that I wanted to discuss with Eleazar and since he is here we can get more work done." He walked over to Esme and kissed her on the cheek then walked up to his office.

"Edward I don't know what your problem is but I hope you work it out before things get out of hands." She flitted outside Edward just scoffed.

"I can't believe Jasper that you would stoop so low as to make Carlisle believe that I have no control."

"Edward you and I both know that your control is shit or must I remind you of Oliver or Preston or Brandon it seems you have favorite theme for your victims." Jasper snickered.

"And what would that be." Edward snarled.

"They're all men." Jasper said simply.

"Yet you say I am stalking Bella." He sneered.

"Yes Bella who has a cock I don't know Edward your not helping your own case."

"Bella sweetheart I know a colleague of Carlisle that would be happy make you more of a woman so that you can be a better mate for me." Rosalie, Jasper and Alice snarled Bella rolled her eyes and Emmett scoffed.

"Dude Rosalie vs. You in looks category oh yeah real tough decision Sexy bomb shell vs. stuck up pompous stalker virgin yeah real tough one oh yeah open minded lover vs. closed minded bigoted monster that a real tough one." I looked over to Emmett who had on a real pensive look wow never in my life would I think Emmett to be a serious person ever.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Em son." Everyone turned up to look at Carlisle who was staring down at us looking at Edward with mild disgust. "Maybe you should go to Denali to calm yourself down Edward get a grip on this reality and understand that Bella is with Rosalie not you."

"All of this because of some human?" Edward snarled.

"NO ALL OF THIS IS BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SEEM TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT ISABELLA IS ROSALIE'S MATE MAYBE IF YA STOPPED STALKING YOUR SISTER'S MATE YOU'D FIND YA OWN YOU ALWAYS DO THIS EDWARD FIRST YOU WERE SO SURE THAT ROSE WAS YOUR MATE THEN ALICE NOW ISABELLA YOU PLAY WITH TANYA'S EMOTIONS EVEN THOUGH ALL SHE WANTED TO DO WAS HAVE SEX WITH YOU MAYBE THAT'S WHAT YOU NEED TO HAVE SEX AND THEN YOU'D LOOSEN UP I try to be kind to you Edward I blame myself for turning you so young but you aren't that younger than Rose or Alice to be acting like this Jane and Alec Volturi were 16 and even they are more mature than you I tire of allowing Jasper to feel worthless I'm tired of letting him talk me into allowing him to take the blame for your slips either clean your act up or leave my Coven."

Edward just stood there in shock I really didn't want to be around when he throws his temper tantrum.

"Babe I'm gonna go home I promised Sue I'd make dinner today I'll call you later on."

"Okay be careful." I leaned over and kissed her Edward was still too much in shock to complain about us kissing.

"Bye everyone." Emmett got up following me.

"Yeah see ya everyone I'm on Bella duty." He started laughing everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Ya get it cause your human so you still shit Bella duty."

"Oh my god such a child."

**Please Read & Review**

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt sits at desk typing story up to upload to .**

**Rose: Bout time you wrote a story where the wolves are the bad guys.**

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt: S**t you scared the crap at of me when'd you get here?**

**Rose: I've been standing behind you for the past 20 minutes reading over your shoulder looking at your outline I like how crazy possessive I become over Bells.**

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt: um yeah your welcome so what can I do for you?**

**Rose: kill Edward off asap.**

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt: I can't do that he's good for my plot.**

**Rose: kill him off got damn it.**

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt: No I don't think I will.**

**Rose: (pouting) please**

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt: okay but at least let him finish his storyline it's a pretty good one too we learn a lot about Bella and this new um supernatural family that's arrived in Forks.**

**Walking away and talking over her shoulder strutting like a model.**

**Rose: Good and make sure his death is extra painful.**

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt: um okay?**

**Still sitting at my desk wondering what the hell just happened no way am I gonna let some blonde character from a book tell me what to do damn it.**

**Rose: Either you give him a very gruesome death or I give you one.**

**Dead silence.**

**Rose: I am sorry to say that this story will not be continued due to the fact the author has met her untimely death due to not heeding my warning I have a new author who will due as I say isn't that right Kahlan-Mason?**

**Kahlan-Mason: (nervously shaking & twitching) Yup**

**Rose: Why so nervous KM?**

**Kahlan-Mason: No reason jus can't wait to get started on the story for ya Ms. Hale 1 Edward's slow and painful death scene comin right up bloody and gruesome that's my middle name Mason Kahlan Bloody and Gruesome Mason hey I like it.**

**Rose: Don't make me turn you into a bloody and gruesome scene KM do your got damn job and kill Edward off and maybe just maybe I'll allow you to go back to your normal day routine.**

**Kahlan-Mason: You gonna take these chains off me so I can work?**

**Rose: No you better make it work I don't want you to try and run off on me then who would finish this story?**

**Kahlan-Mason: (mumbling) If you wouldn't have killed MuSiCk_DeFeCt she could have finished her own damn story that's why I don't mess with you Twilight-ers your fucking crazy.**

**Rose: What was that?**

**Kahlan-Mason: I love your ruby red eyes hey weren't they gold in the movie.**

**Rose: I didn't know MuSiCk_DeFeCt's blood type was O positive couldn't help myself.**

**Kahlan-Mason: you drank from her?**

**Rose: No**

**Kahlan-Mason: (sigh of relief) Wow that's some weight off my mind cause ya know I'm O positive as well.**

**Rose: I drained her.**

**Kahlan-Mason: shit.**

**Rose: Did I ever tell you that when I'm angry I just love, love, love O positive?**

**Kahlan-Mason typing while crying.**

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt so here's the deal if you read and review I won't leave these useless messages at the end please at least 3 reviews and I will be ever so grateful please.**


End file.
